Let's go HIGHER !
by writtenxlady
Summary: Naru has to look for the real Sasuke, but how can she find her Prince if the world is a game all along? Can she really keep her promise to her mother? SasuNaru. FemNaru.
1. You can skip this!

**Cinderella **

_**When I was just a little girl **_

_**My mama used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story**_

_**It always was about a princess in distress**_

_**And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory**_

**When I was just a little girl, I lived on the moon called Silver millennium. My mom Queen Serenity used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story…. It was always about a princess like me in a stress and how a princess would save her and then they will live happily ever after.**

_**I'd lie in bed and think about**_

_**The person that I wanted to be**_

_**Then one day I realized the fairytale life**_

_**Wasn't for me**_

**Then when mom closes the lights and go out of my room…. I was wondering what would I be when I grew up… but then, 1 year later, things changes and not what I wanted… so my mom's fairytale story wasn't for me….**

_**I don't wanna be a Cinderella**_

_**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting**_

_**For just some prince to come and save me**_

_**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's on my side**_

_**Don't wanna be no no no one else**_

_**I'd rather rescue myself**_

**I don't wanna be a Cinderella, sitting in a room that's dirty with sorrow, ans was waiting for somebody, to come and set me free… I don't wanna be like snow white waiting, just for some prince just to come and save me… I will survive if somebody is thinking that I am real. I just wanna be myself and I'd rather rescue myself than thinking that I'm weak**

_**Someday I'm gonna find someone**_

_**Who want my soul, heart, and mind**_

_**To show and know that he really loves me**_

_**That person who will understand I'm happy just the way I am**_

_**To know that is taking care of me**_

**Someday when I grow up… I'm gonna find the person who wants me soul heart and mind… who really show that he loves to take care of me…. That person really understand, I'm happy just the way I am…**

_**I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me**_

_**If he doesn't love me back as strong as I then it will PAY**_

**I will be there for him but as he will also be there for me…. If he doesn't love me then he's got be and he need to pay**

_**I don't wanna be a Cinderella **_

_**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting**_

_**Just for some prince to come and save me**_

_**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's on my side**_

_**Don't wanna be no no no one else**_

_**I'd rather resue myself**_

_**I can slay my own dragon**_

_**I can dream my own dream**_

_**My night in shining armor**_

_**Is me**_

_**So I'm gonna set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be a Cinderella **_

_**Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar**_

_**Waiting for somebody**_

_**To come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting**_

_**For just some prince to come and save me**_

_**Oh I will survive, unless somebody's on my side**_

_**Don't wanna be no no no one else**_

_**I'd rather rescue myself**_

**Yes and my future was really right… I'd rather rescue myself… my mom transformed me into a henge just to hid my true identity…. My real name was Naruto Tsukino Hatake, but now known as Naruto Uzumaki… and Now my journey begins**


	2. My true story

Chapter 2- Eternal Memories.

_konna fuu ni You're still for away  
komarasete Why am I hurting too?  
yatto hontou no kimochi ni kidzuku nante  
Thought you'd always be there for me_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ 3

"_Mother, mother please help me! Do not leave me alone, I loath these feelings. I loath these __**wars**_!_" I screamed in very worried tone. My beautiful silver ball dress was dragged across the glass floor and my heels were tapping as I ran after a blonde woman._

_She was in a rush, and her wings were slowly fading. She was about to disappear._

"_Remember those walls I build honey? They're tumbling down. Our enemies… They didn't even made a sound! They found a way to come in. Darling you need to be put to safety fast!"_

_Her scream sounded so desperate, and I stopped running. My crown felt lighter, and it glowed like the sun; it gave a blue of its color and I had no doubt, that I was about to go somewhere else far away._

"_Honey, you understand? You have to leave! Please, please darling, look for the prince, he's there to help you. It might be difficult, he's also in disguise, but I know, I know he's there for you. Please honey you have to go!"_

_I felt dumbfounded, I was so confused. My 13__th__ birthday was completely ruined, the enemies of the Silver Millennium, Corona had come to take over the Palace. Just because of me._

_It was my entire fault. Suddenly, I was up in the air, trying to grasp my mother's hand._

"_Mother, they don't mean anything! I beg of you, let me fight with dignity!" I was sobbing and wailing like a little kid._

"_Oh, dear Naru, I cannot do such a thing. The last thing that a mother wants to lose is her child. I love you so dearly; I do not intend to lose you. Promise me, when you come back here at the age of 26 you will bring the prince, and you _will_ be ready for this war and thus this shall end."_

_Without knowing what to say, I had no choice but to do what I had to do. I know that my father isn't coming back for me anymore. I know that my mother has sent his regards to me. I know that I have their wisdom._

_All I know is that I'm going to be alone form now on._

"_I love you mother. Please be tender to thy self," I said softly._

_  
_ I suddenly woke up, hearing a sudden cry of pain from the other side of the room. With panic and irritation swelling up inside me, I learned how to calm down. I took three breaths and after the count of three, I decided to run towards my neighbor.

As I ran towards my neighbor, I realized that I had poor chosen clothing. I was still wearing my orange pajamas, and my sleeping hat which really made me look like a clown; but I noticed, that I didn't have time to check on that anyway.

When I reached the other dorm, I suddenly flinched in fear, because the sound disappeared, and my mouth automatically mouthed _shit_. I didn't like this feeling; and I knew something bad was going to happen.

Or is it?

I took a moment to collect my courage and I slowly knocked on the door. _Boom, Boom, BOOM_. I jumped in shock.

The door opened after that, and my eyes widened as I stared beneath two red eyes. I was staring so dreamily upon a boy with a messy black hair, and huge lavender t-shirt with gray short pants. I nearly screamed in awe, but I found out, _I_ was a boy too.

"What do you want?" His velvet low voice snarled.

"Nothing," was my reply quickly. "I heard a noise here, I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"Well nothing's wrong here baka. It's 6:30 in the morning so it's technically fine for students in this dorm. You're not a princess; you're a student. I suggest you go back in your room and change for school."

I whimpered in annoyance. Before I even spoke back, he shut the door behind me. _I didn't even get to know his name!_ I said poorly.

Rushing back inside my room, I also found out that my room was too nice… for a girl. It was horrible! What if my friends came inside, and find out that I'm a princess? That's too awful to know! And I need to stop acting my royal habits before they even treat me like an idiot.

I'm a princess in hide out. Currently, hiding as a ninja.

It was the most stupidest thing ever, instead of being out there in the battle field, helping my mother and father at war, I was stuck here, putting my very own self into safety.

How can I even make sure I'm safe if there's only one of me?

I didn't even make friends, and it's been 6 months since I've moved to this school.

I hate life;

I really do.

As I change, a lot of thoughts ran through my mind. I opened my locker and grabbed my uniform; of course, it's a guy uniform, since I'm a guy… But inside I'm really a girl.

It's not fair.

I slowly but surely comb my hair gentle like it's the most valuable thing in my life and I washed my face because there's drool nearly slipping off out of it.

Then something shocking happened. Someone knocked on my door for the first time.

"COMING!" I shouted as I ran towards by the door to grab my shoes. I looked back to my bedroom, and snapped my fingers. By a blink of an eye, it was a total guy room. There was basketball and trophies, and the chairs were so simple, you look like you really are a boy.

Opening the door, I stared at red eyes once again.

"Look, I think it was rude of me to slam my door without saying thank you or anything. I'm just not use with these things. So how about I offer you my friendship?" he said softly.

He was holding blue flowers. Ah, miri. I miss those beautiful blue sparkled flowers. I miss my planet, I miss my kingdom. _I miss my throne,_ I thought.

But I have 10 more years from now. Then my thoughts snapped when he gave me the flowers. I blinked twice, "You know that I'm a boy right?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"For some reason, you remind me of this childhood friend of mine," he said quietly.

"She used to hear my screaming behind the other side of the floor. Then she'd run towards me and knock on my door saying "Are you alright Sasuke-san?"" And I would smile and tell her to come inside. We'd eat food the whole time and we'd drink tea together," Him explaining everything made him remind me of the prince.

He's like my childhood friend; Prince Sasuke. Well, I call him Sasuke-san though. Wait, Sasuke… I froze.

"Sasuke-san. So, I'm guessing your name is Sasuke?" I asked curiously.

"Duh, you're not stupid right?" he scoffed.

I growled in anger, but I remembered what my mother said to me. _A princess must be loyal to any people_.

"Whatever. Just so you know, I'm mad at you," I said meaningfully.

"Sorry, forgive me. So what's your name?" and I did forgive him.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" I asked.

"Huh? Don't you know my name?" he growled. I didn't respond, I wanted to know his full name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Now I know who he is.

_He's the prince_.

Could it be?

* * *

I hope you like this story so far.

~WrittenxLady.


	3. Have we met?

**Chapter 3- Forgotten**

_I'm telling you baby  
I'm not madly in love with but I guess  
I'm just curious  
Are you playing a game?  
and is it gonna stay the same?  
Jibun ga wakaranai kurai yureteru  
Shiritagatteru_

_-Crystal Kay; Curious_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ 3

Could it be?

I'm just so confused; I didn't even remember how to breathe. The silent went on for so long that I thought my new friendship with Sasuke would be even over before it started. He didn't leave though, it was a shock. He was standing there, watching in pure interest. _What on earth is he doing, studying? School hasn't even started yet!_ I thought inside my head.

"Are you going to keep on staring at me until I melt, or at least my mouth turns dry?" He joked.

"NO!" I screamed on his ear.

"I found someone cute and funny, but her room was as messy as _crap_," he said with a laughing voice.

I didn't get his joke, but I gave a wry laugh. He realized that I didn't compromise what he had just said so he cleared his throat and entered my room. For a moment, there was a shock on his face, as if he didn't even notice that a person like me can keep in touch with a beautiful room like this.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to mess with my bedroom," I lied.

"Well, honestly, your room is utterly better than mines. Forgive me, but it's really amazing how I saw you this morning; a drool nearly falling out of your lip and a hair as messy as the grass. Though your room has nothing to compare from your personality."

UGH! You can't compare someone by their room. My room and my personality is _completely_ different!

I bit my lip, and deep inside I was about to cut his head off just by one _snap_. My hands moved up, and it was about to snap any moment, but Sasuke blinked twice as if he was taken back by his memories.

"You know, my childhood friend used to do that," He said with a smile that lasted for only a millisecond, after that, he frowned again.

"Then I'd say something about me just kidding around and she didn't have to get mad. She has a short temper. But she and I would end up laughing about it."

"Teme," I scoffed like him. "Just because your childhood friend is reminded from me, doesn't mean you can make fun of me like you do to her."

"Besides, we barely started our friendship. Don't trust me that much," I growled. Then I saw a huge pained expression on his face for the first time.

"Excuse me, " I said clearing my throat.

"It's alright, you know, I agree with you. You're too much of an idiot to become a friend anyway," he said. And his words nearly broke my heart into pieces.

"I get it! You didn't have to offend me you know!" I screamed through his ears.

He didn't seem to care because he leaned closer, and his face is an inch closer to mines. I feel heat rise up from my cheeks. I can feel his breathing brush through my lips.

"You really are an idiot."

And with that, he dashed out of the room, completely forgetting that I had the Miri flowers laid on the floor. I gave a thoughtful sigh, and I didn't know what to do after that. I knew I had to learn a lot of things by myself.

I nearly forgot that I even existed as a princess.

For a moment, I thought I was a real person. That I was nothing but a human who can't do nothing but to dream and gain to success of whatever operation I ought to know.

But it's all wrong. It's upside down. I _am_ a princess, and I _done_ dreaming.

My world reversed, and I wanted to live life normally. I wanted to regret becoming a princess, but I can't. No matter what, I can never do such a thing.

So I walked towards the sink and grabbed a beautiful vase as my room vanished into my old room. A room with a beautiful canopy standing in the center of the room; the pattern on my bed sheet is purple vintage with white exclusion on it.

The top of the canopy has also the same pattern. My floor is filled with sky blue carpet with the same pattern. It's so colorful. I also had what all other girls would have; red computer, pink printer, yellow cabinet, green closet and more.

But that's all I could have. Nothing more nothing less.

I sighed and took the vase on the table between my flat screen T.V and my homework table.

"Maybe I could change after-all."

So I took my bag to school, tapped my foot twice, and ran twice the normal speed that all kids through-out Konoha could have ran.

The bell rang, I knew I was late. Where was Sasuke? He hadn't been looking for me? I knew it, the only friendship I could ever had was gone.

But he was right there, standing by _my_ locker. And my blue eyes locked his red eyes.

"Ready dobe?" He said softly, a small grin plastered on his face.

I smiled brightly, forgetting about all my doubts and discouragement.

I'm _not_ going to lose this boy.

_Not_ when I have the chance.

I _won't_ forget.

"I'm ready!" I said as I softly giggled and ran as we both walk towards class. I've forgotten the bad nickname he had given me. And I've realized, I wanted to keep this friendship.

* * *

Leave a review? Maybe I'd right more. :)

Keep in touch readers. :D !

-writtenxlady.


	4. The truth in between

**Chapter 4- The truth.**

_Kono mama ja mou tomodachi ijou ni wa  
nare nai ka na?  
__Itsuka my love  
Koibito ni my love to you  
Ashita kazoo wa kitto_

_-Crystal Kay; Two as one._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ 3

It's hard to pay attention in class now. Every once in a while; I give Sasuke a short glance. My cheeks would feel so warm and he'd wink at me; it' looks like he knows me deep inside.

But he really doesn't.

I'm not sure if he's the prince; after all, wouldn't the prince be somewhere far away? Besides, the queen would at least keep in contact with me and tell me that the prince is near. I can't find him since I can't use enough of my powers. I hadn't been training for a while; life's been more of a ninja than of a princess. Sometimes I don't even feel like being a princess anymore. I feel so horrible.

I've spaced out too much; I didn't even notice that my teacher came in. He nearly tripped for a moment, but it was on purpose so no one really laughed. All my classmates had bored expressions on their faces so my teacher shrugged and sat on his chair. He grabs a pen and writes on some of the stack of papers he brought inside.

Really; grades doesn't even matter to me.

My sensei clears his throat, and he smiles at us before he spoke. He had brown spiky hair and he has a huge scar on his left cheek. He looks more likely of a professor, well, he is my teacher. I giggled.

He fixes his papers at his table and he stood up and the door opens. No one was there, but then, but my sensei, Iruka-sensei, motions his hands to _come_ in.

"Everyone we have a new student today!" he said cheerfully.

All the students who had a bored faces sat up properly and moved their heads towards the door. Then silence suddenly occurred.

A boy with red hair entered the room. He has green eyes and he wore skinny jeans (Which I think is _incredible!_) and a shirt that had a symbol that I have no idea what it stood for.

"Kids, this is the new student. Can you introduce yourself, Gaara?" Iruka-sensei asked with a hopeful smile.

The red head nodded and I looked at the rest of the girls. Their heads hung low and they stared at the boy dreamily. I heard whispers like "Wow!" "He looks so much better than Sasuke!" "Oh my goodness, he's so cute!" "Where's he from?"

I rolled my eyes from the sudden rumor. I took a millisecond look at Sasuke, and he looks as calm, as a prince.

"I don't have a last name; but I'm Gaara, Gaara _of_ the sand village," he said quietly.

Everyone in the class gasped.

"You're from the sand village!? That's the most powerful village we have ever learned in class!" A girl squealed in awe.

"That's enough everyone," Iruka-sensei said.

Gaara's scanned the whole classroom and he gazed upon my eyes for the longest time. I blushed once again, but when I looked at Sasuke he looked a little upset.

I looked away and I hung my head down, I was staring beneath the table.

So; Gaara is my partner from now on and Iruka sensei said that he'd have to sit by me right from this very moment. All the girls "awed" in disappointment because Gaara only paid attention to the teacher, and most likely…

Me.

At first, I thought he didn't like me because I introduced my name to him, and he didn't even say a word. I thought it was just my imagination but, Sasuke nearly ran out of the classroom when he was chosen to repeat after the book.

"Uh, Naruto, which village are you from?" Gaara asked in the middle of class conversation.

I thought for a moment, but I shook my head slowly. "I'm not from anywhere in this village," I said softly.

And that was the only conversation that we've ever had. I thought because I didn't give him enough details, he probably thinks that I don't trust him. At least I don't even trust him _yet_. I mentally sighed in giving up.

"So who's your room mate?" I asked him.

His eyes sparkled and my heart skipped a beat. He grabbed his bag that he was carrying, and then holding out a paper, he read it slowly.

"Royal room: 41B."

"HEY THAT'S MY ROOM!"

"Naruto, calm down," Iruka-sensei growled. "You're disrupting my class!"

I sighed and looked down again. "Gomenasai, Iruka sensei."

_But_ he's my roommate! It's horrible. How can I hide my identity now?

Before my teacher even spoke; my eyes closed, and everything that surrounded me darkened.

**Third Person's POV.**

Naruto drooled, sleeping on the table. With a blast of sound running off of _his_ ears, he suddenly sat up, and he s stared into Gaara, who had an unusual smile on his face.

"You made Iruka-sensei mad, but he said he doesn't have time to deal with you so he just left," Gaara said suddenly as he stood up.

The blonde blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, "BLAST IT! What'd I miss? I don't usually fall asleep in class like this!" he said as he screamed.

"Oh, actually, you didn't fall asleep, you fainted. So Iruka-san didn't even bother doing anything."

"WHY didn't that old man do anything for me anyway? This is the first time he left me alone like this. He never does that really. Sometimes he'd tell me to stay for detention –"

"… It's actually because as payment, you're going to be my roommate and you're going to have to show me around the whole school. Besides; you're pretty popular for a boy like you," he said quietly.

Naruto suddenly drowned into space and looked around the classroom. With a sigh, he stared at the watch and realized that there's 2 more hours before the next class begins. There was a short silence, and Gaara's expression turned concerning.

"Is something wrong?" the red head asked worriedly.

"No, everything is quite fair," Naruto said properly then continued, "Before I show you around, I have to tell you something. You're going to be my roommate from now on anyway."

The sand villager nodded and followed Naruto as they both stood up and walked to the 5th building. The blonde fixes his hair and told the guard something and he nodded and smiled at the new student.

"Welcome! New student, you're a lucky fellow you know. That boy is a very good boy. He's very wise for a person like him, he might look odd, and strange, but there's something good about him," he said.

"Thank you, fellow guard," Gaara whispered to the young _man_.

The guard grinned sheepishly and ticked his hat. "All for your pleasure!"

The red boy chased after Naruto because he was far away now. When they reached the elevator, Naruto raised his eyebrows and tilted his head on the side. His eyes were full of wonder and curiosity. Gaara couldn't stand it and said "What?"

"Do you know that guard?"

"No? Why should I? I was just being nice to him."

"Oh, you don't really have to do that here you know. Everyone is kind to everyone. Besides, you're at the _Highest Rank_ building. Treat them royal, or treat them runt."

"That's kind of rude isn't it?"

"Ah, I suppose."

Naruto stopped in front of a pink door. It was labeled "_Royal Room: 20A_"

"Naruto, this isn't the room, you know that right?" Gaara said.

"Yes I do, I just want you to meet a friend of mine," he said with a smile. "Like wise, it's all up to me, or is it not?"

"I guess it is."

And Naruto just smiled. With a growl, he straightened his shirt and dusted off his pants. He gave a short pause then gave a rhythmic beat on his knock.

"Who is it?" a girly voice asked.

"It's Naru!" Naruto said, his voice transformed into a girls once again.

**Naru's POV.**

My voice changed accidentally and I can see that Gaara's eyes widened in shock and then I cleared my throat, thinking to find a way to make an excuse.

"My voice gets like this once in a while," I said softly. Then I sighed, I'm planning to tell him the truth! I growled to myself and I turned around, my back facing Gaara's.

The door busted opened and a girl with pink hair and green eyes jumped and leaped unto my arms. I fell down, smoke appearing between the two of us. Sakura looked at me and giggled. "Are you going to transform in front of me, or that blasted boy?" she said.

I rolled my hands to her, my hair, as long until my buttocks and my silver crown with a blue gemstone in the middle sparkled. My dress was simple enough, not that fancy. It was pale blue so it looks a little bit of lavender. My gloves were tender white and so were my jewel-covered slippers. My necklace was a 1/3 of a moon symbol and it was blue. It's actually a locket.

Gaara frowned, and he looked away for a moment. Sakura was also wearing the same thing; except she's wearing a pink ball gown and red jewel-covered slippers. Her hair is above her shoulders and her crown is a heart instead of a crown. Her necklace is not a locket, but a key. That's to get us back to the palace when we're old enough.

I sighed, putting my hands unto Gaara's shoulders. "I trust you Gaara, now I do."

"I'm a princess and my name is not really Naruto Uzumaki, it's actually Naruto Tsukino Hatake, I prefer by the name of Naru, or Princess Naru, and this is my sister, Sakura Tsukino. Well, everyone knows her as Sakura Haruno. I'm a princess in hide-out with her, and I'm not from any village here because I'm actually from another planet."

Sakura nodded slowly, "But pretend this is all a dream because it's not re --,"

I moved my head back and forth. "Sakura, he's ought to know. He's assigned as my roommate."

I started to play with my hair again, but this time I brushed my fingers as my brushes. I didn't seem to notice that Gaara was astonished with my looks and Sakura was finally explaining everything to him. Every once in a while, he would stare at me, and I would smile at him in return.

After a moment had passed I started sitting down, my feet was sore and I couldn't bear to stand with my high slippers. I get so pissed off; why do all princesses have to wear these kinds of dresses; especially with these slippers? I sighed for a moment and Gaara gave me a hand.

"Need a lift?" he offered to me kindly. Sakura giggled and waved at me.

"I have to go and meet Hinata and Ino somewhere. I'll see you later okay? Sayonara!" and with that she dashed off, I hung my head low. Why'd she have to leave me alone? I'm so pissed off right now!

I took Gaara's hand gently and stood up with his help. I smiled at him and said "Thank you,"

He didn't seem to say anything so I bit my lip, grabbed his hands and walked up towards the elevator. "I think you should see our room now?" I said.

The red headed boy nodded slowly; and I sighed, I feel like the whole atmosphere had changed. I hate this, what if he doesn't accept me being a princess? More of all, what if he doesn't believe me _as_ a princess?

"What floor though?" he asked quietly. And I sighed off relief.

"21st floor," I replied.

When he and I reached the 21st floor, the door opened and the hall made him give an awing look. The hall had a red carpet and white retro pattern on it. As we stepped on the carpet, it moved like it was real, like it had feelings. Since I was wearing slippers, the floors gave a _whooshing_ flow for me.

"Gaara, please do not tell anyone about this," I said to him, there was my voice. _Bye bye…_

My new roommate smiled to me and chuckled. It was so cute! He stuck out his tongue and his eyes went all weird. I giggled and smiled in return. "Is that a yes?"

"More of like… a _hell_ yes!"

"Is there something about you that I don't kno --,"

Before my words left my mouth, Sasuke was leaning in front of his dorm and his hands are crossed on his chest. His red eyes were filled with range and anger, as if he expected me to be with him the whole time. My eyes widened.

_I'm a girl, in front of Sasuke, he doesn't know about this!_ I screamed in my head.

"Is there something you're not telling me? _Naru_?" He growled my name.

I gulped in complete concern. Gaara's hands are tenderly laid upon my shoulder.

"Who's he?"


	5. That boy is fake!

**Chapter 5- Motherland.**

_Ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto  
Yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama  
Hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara_

_-Crystal Kay; Motherland_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gosh! I'm back, and tired! Oh well, I realized that my FemNaru stories are unlike any other, I try to be unique. There's many reasons why Naruto's name is different (: I guess that's why she's powerful just by single moves. She has a dad that's a _Hatake_, got any ideas? :D Well, I hate to spoil up your morning/evening so Go on and read with the storiy! Sorry it's short though. I'm going back to school soon. I don't care if I have spelling errors either.

**LEAVE SOME REVIEWS**. Or I'm so putting this in a year line hiatus. xD

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Shannaro!" Sakura cursed as she entered the elevator. Naruto and Gaara turned their heads and watched as Sakura stopped midway, frozen. Her eyes widened at the scenery. Sasuke's eyes transformed and 3 dots circled around him. His teeth grew fangs and he was _not_ the Sasuke Naruto knew from the beginning.

Gaara's eyes widened when Sasuke slowly transform. He glowed purple, and glows started spreading unto his skin. His skin turned gray. Sakura started running towards Sasuke, forgetting the fact that she liked him in the first place. Gaara watched as the pink haired girl attacks the young Uchiha. _No, that's a wrong way the delay his transformation_.

"Blossom: Light Revival!" Sakura screamed as sphere of light circled around her hands. Her normal uniform transformed into a dress just like mine. _Naru, now!_ Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto took out her left earring and threw it in the air. Naruto focuses her energy and pointed at Sasuke, she opens her mouth to chant however...

"Moonlight: Revenge!" Gaara spoke out before she did. Sands flew out from his hands, his blue eyes focused on Sasuke's one. Naruto screamed. "NO! PLEASE!"

Gaara and Sakura stopped, they were about to run at Sasuke and flung him forward. Why_? Why is it like this?_ Naruto thought to herself. _He doesn't need to die because he just found out that I'm a girl, and now he has to die because of this?_ Later on her gaze changed when Sakura's face came closer to her.

"Naru! Open your eyes, and look what's _really_ in front of you!" she said, and then Naruto's eyes widened. _W-what_? She asked herself. She stared closely to Sasuke, which transformed into a serpent, a snake. Her eyes widened and thoughts started screaming unto her ears.

The snake chuckled. "How stupid of you Naru-hime. You even _need_ your companions to help you realize what's happening."

"Shut up!" Naruto said covering her ears.

"Naruto, pull yourself together!" Gaara screamed at her.

"Naru!" Sakura yelled out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto said, blossoms surrounding her.

The serpent smirked in the middle and made hand signs, but Naruto jumped in the middle of Gaara and Sakura. "Stop it already!" she screamed to the snake.

"You're not worth listening to, _Uzumaki_." He chuckled. Later on, he smirked and smiled evilly to Naruto. "Just like how your dad will die _soon_."

**Naruto's POV**

I froze midway, listening to the snake that spoke to me and I stopped covering my ears immediately. I remembered how my mom counted on me on searching unto the prince and how I'm supposed to work very hard to save our Kingdom. Then I got so mad after that, how _dare_ he underestimate an Uzumaki, more importantly, a Hatake!

I thought about my dad, about how he taught me one of his favorite moves in his _ninja way_. I looked up at the sky out the window and I jumped out of it causing my to fly through the air.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed.

"Naru!" Sakura yelled running after me.

I dashed unto the ground and stood up for proper landing on the ground. I glared and the snake flung Sakura up the tree as they met when they reached for the window. Just exactly how I wanted things to go. Smooth move Sakura-hime. I sighed and focused my energy, waving my hand up in the air, and I started floating. Chakra flew through my arm and blue sparks of electricity starts turning to a sphere. It formed into a rasengan, my dad's technique with his brother.

Then slowly, I focused a little bit more, thinking about my friends, family, and Sasuke even if I couldn't remember his face anymore. I can tell that this one was a fake one. I glared at the snake and I screamed. The snake formed into one of the descendants of our enemies. He had gray skin, dark make up, and his hair was so long I thought that he was a girl.

The spark enlarged and I aimed for the forming human. _Arigatou, Sayonara_, I hear my dad saying to me. _NO!_

I ran towards the man now, and the electricity was flowing like fire. I punched his stomach and his eyes widened. "Kami: Hatake Chidori No Jutsu!"

My tears were falling down, I thought about how my dad would die. I thought about how my mom would be alone, without dad by her side at the battlefield. Surrounded by millions of enemies, I don't want that to happen. I need to be stronger! _Just like how your dad will die soon_, I heard the snake say. I started to fall back later on.

"OTOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out loud in the air. I was sobbing, I was hiccupping everything that a crying allergy would have. I feel Gaara behind me, then I turned. He picked up Sakura from the tree and laid her down safely on the plain grass.

I remembered my dad saying "Baby, please come home soon, ne?"

I let myself fall down, like I was really dying. I cried and cried and thought about Mom and Dad being by my side. Seeing the success of the mission that happened, and that Sasuke was by my side. But I failed, Sasuke wasn't with me and I'm really tired, it's been long since I haven't seen my parents. It's been long since I haven't done anything. I feel like an idiot.

Without prompt, I flew off my feet and I faced a gigantic door. My tears were still falling. It wouldn't stop. The door glowed. It was a pink door, and the knobs were wings, and they were white. My heart skipped a bit after that. Why, it's the kingdom's door portals!

My eyes widened and the last tear dropped and I watched how Sakura stood up from her position. She was badly injured from falling down for the 21st floor. Then I ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Naru-hime; think about it, once you get to the Kingdom, there's going to be another battle there, but it's worser than this. It won't be easy without the Prince," she said to me.

I laughed, patting her back then the moaned a little bit in pain. I sighed and apologized mentally, where she nodded seeing my frowning face and she held unto her left arm, just the way my uncle's son scratched her hand before. Man, boys these days can get a little off hand. Like Chris Brown! Nah, scratch that.

"I didn't say I'm going back to Silver Millenium," I said to her in reply. Then her eyes widened, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to search for him in—"

"MOTHERLAND!?"

"That's the only place I haven't been into."

"Matte! That place is dangerous! There's many people there that you know, but doesn't know _you_. Some of your friends here can become your enemies _there_!" she explained to me.

I held unto the knob and wondered about the things that would happen to me. Would I die there or not? I have never been to motherland before. I know that sometimes motherland can become the opposite of the life you're living this present life.

Then I smiled and thought about the positive instead. I'm their one and only child, and I'm the only one they've showed to, how to not be lonely. I clapped and hugged Sakura once more then waved at Gaara.

"Make sure no one remembers this," I said to the two of them, staring at Hinata from the 3rd floor who was actually panicking.

"I guess this is goodbye," the both of them said smiling. Gaara walked towards Sakura and nodded at her then grabbed her hand. "You need to get better Sakura-san." He said quietly.

Sakura blushed and I chuckled. "It's not goodbye, it's just the beginning of the story you know."

The both chuckle and they waved at me. I sighed, held my breath, then ran towards the door and jumped. "Sayonara, Naru-hime!" Sakura said smiling.

"Sayonara, Sakura…"

Slowly, I closed my eyes as I imagined how motherland would look like. _Two hours to prepare_, I thought.

Sasuke-sama_, matte kudasai_.


	6. Part of your world

**Chapter 6- His name.**

_kimi no omoi ni tsutsumarete yasashii kimochi ureshikute  
itami nante fuki keshite kyou wa arigatou  
Everyday Everynight Baby I Love YOU zutto taisetsu ni suru ne  
mata rainen mo kitto koko de yakusoku no hi_

_-Aoyama Thelma ft. Dohzi; Yakusoki no Hi_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Naruto's POV**

My head squeezed and I felt like my brain was about to explode. My eyes were closed, but I clutched on my heart, I felt myself, and I was very warm, like I had a high fever. What time is it? Where was I? Those things popping on my mind, I did not know how to answer.

_Where did motherland lead me to?_

I really don't know. I don't remember anything. I grabbed on my head, trying to ease the pain but it wouldn't work. I obviously think I'm _sick_.

_Clank!_

Oops, what was that?

_Clank!_

Seriously, what's that damned noise?

I opened my eyes immediately when I smelled copper and bread. My eyes widened smelling the difference between the previous world and now. I sighed and sat up and moved the blanket that was over me. I was living in a hut? Or probably a woodened house, I'm not so sure. Then I stood up, scratched my head and stared at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a plain baby blue dress with leggings and I had white gloves on. The top of the gloves were the cute white feathers just like the one on the doorknob, I smiled at the thoughts. Then I tried to remember anything. I know something happened before that door. But I just heard voices. Then I heard kids laughing. I looked around, for signs where I was but I got no luck.

But then I saw a sword that was laid there on a table, it was surprisingly new and clean. I can feel my eyes sparkle in awe. I was about to touch the sword until…

"_Don't you dare touch my Koiwazurai sword___" A voice hissed at me from behind.

**Normal POV**

"Don't you dare touch my Koiwazurai sword!" a boy's voice growled. He looked certainly annoyed. Naru turned around in shock and slowly returns her hands on her sides and she clasps it together.

The boy looked the same age as her. Same young features; But he has black eyes, brown hair, and Indian looking marks on his face, Naru chuckled at the thought, but she snapped her thoughts shut because of the look at her face. His clothes weren't as different from Japan. He wore a plain black t-shirt, and his shorts were maroon. He wore a red necklace that showed a cross symbol if he left it hanging, but he glared at the the blonde afterwards, and Naru shivered in fright.

"Sorry!" She reclaimed as fast as she could, "So it's a Koiwazurai sword?"

"Shut up. I don't know you yet stranger. Who the _fuck_ are _you_!?" he growled again. Later on a dog follows him from behind. It was a white dog. Cute doggie actually. Naru nearly said "aww!" to it.

The dog didn't bark, no sense of evil ness around her, the dog thought. Naru giggled.

"Naruto…" she said quietly. After a while, she hesitated and thought for a word. "But call me Naru. It's Naru Tsuk—I mean, no no, Call me Naru… Uchiha."

"Uchiha? You're one of those evil bitches up on those dark mountains? That Garden of Sorrow place?" he said quietly. Afterwards he grabbed his sword, sat down at a chair and watched Naru think.

The dog barked, jumped on his head and growled and the boy. The boy reluctantly tries to ignore the glows that were sharply digging his hair because he had to be gentler to a lady. BUT NARU!? Why on earth be a gentleman!? Just kidding (:

Minutes passed and Naru finally begun to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about. I came from Osaka, Japan."

"Japan?" the boy blinked.

Naru's eyes were partly open. She can't see clearly, the thoughts were still odd from the sword she took a glance at a while ago. She sighed, sat on the bed again, completely forgetting the fact that the boy was someone she didn't know about so she nodded her head and prepared to explain herself.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's another world. I'm –" she tried to think of a good word to say, "Well, let's just say I'm a princess in hide-out."

"I knew it." The boy said, nodding.

"You _knew_ it?" Naru blinked twice. "Nani?"

"Well yeah, about 6 months ago a boy appeared from another world too, he said he was a Prince running away from his kingdom because he had to search for his brother. Appearantly, he looked too seirous to convince to stay here in Shiteguru." The boy explained as he crossed his fingers together. The thought went away from Naru's head, the boy could probably be Sasuke so she opened her eyes again, staring at his brown hair.

"Did you know what his name was?" she asked curiously.

Before the boy could answer, a cord snapped in Naru's mind. Wait a minute, that boy looks just like Kiba! Could it be that this was the Motherland that Sakura was talking about? About seeing people that you've already seen before, but tey wouldn't know you? Wait. Naru wanted to make sure…

"Before you answer my question –" she hesitated. "Could your name be Kiba?"

The boy grinned childishly. "Heck yes! Wow, you and that Prince are smart. You guys completely knew my name. I think I'll grow to like you. I'll completely forget that you tried to touch my Koiwazurai sword, and let's move on with our lives right?"

Naru nodded. She was getting caught up with this came so quick, afterwards she completely forgot her question about the prince.

"So did you know what his name was?"

Kiba shrugged and shook his head twice. "No, but his normal eyes transforms into red sometimes. Him and I went to battle several times together and he's pretty powerful."

Naru shivered. "Where did he last go to?"

The dog barked and Kiba raised a brow, "Why do you ask so many questions? Are you like obsessed to the guy or something? Besides, you're too late if you're trying to chase after him, he's probably far away by now. He's really fast when it comes to speed."

Growling, Naru stood up. "He might be the one that I'm looking for, even if you don't remember his name, I'm sure that _he's_ the one I've been looking for!"

Kiba was confused. He didn't understand what it meant, he stared at Naru, examining why she's so determined seeing the Prince that he saw. He caught up later on though then he nodded. He leaned on the table and watched his sword and looked up at Naru.

"I guess I can help you find him, it's _too_ dangerous out there."

Naru twitched. "Less explaining more actions, please."

"Alright. I'll prepare, I told the prince to go to the Prince of Sorrow long time ago. We _all_ have to go there to reach a certain leve—"

"What? What's that for?" Naru asked blinking twice. "Is there like a rule here Shiteguru?"

The dog barked and leaped out of Kiba's head, running up to Naru and jumps on him. Kiba frowned when she asked the question to him and Naru thought for a while, something was wrong. What was motherland trying to do now?

"Actually, yes there are rules for Shiteguru," Kiba said quietly.

"And?"

"Technically, you're an assassin here in Shiteguru. The prince was able to escape because he tried to adopt to the normal people living here in this village. Then he trained, shopped and changed clothes. Right now Naru, even if you're an assassin, you're back to level 1. You can't use your powers, to earn them, you have to go to the Garden of Sorrow. "

"Besides, Naru, to be more completely comprehensive and satisfying to your brain, I'm definitely on of the people who's been to the Garden of Sorror millions of times, back and fourth. And if you're wondering about the levels, I'm level 54. I was born here, so I don't really give a damn."

Naru stared there in shock.

"But I'm back to level one." The blonde mouthed to Kiba. "I can't possibly find _him_ if I'm to weak. I'm nothing without powers."

Kiba smirked. "I _know_ that. Because the prince thought about the same thing. That's why we have to look for people at the Garden of Sorrow who can possibly help us to go to the other side of the mountain, that would lead us close to a portal to another world, however…" Kiba hesitated from his last sentence. "You need to be at least level 5 to enter the Garden of Sorrow."

Naru growned.

"What the hell do I even need?"

"_Everything_."

"WHAT? The fuck, that's not helpful Kiba!" Naru growled, about to punch the boy but the dog growled and scratched her, making her moan in pain and scream.

The boy stared in disbelief and realized how loud the blonde was. He figured that the blonde can actually figure things out by herself, but it would be easier if he was there to help her out. He's not going to let her strave her to death because she couldn't get to level five. Kiba sweatdropped when the dog fell asleep, his teeth still stuck on Naru's skin. Naru started crying and Kiba laughed, walking up to the blonde girl who was really tearing for real.

"That's my dog," he introduced Naru to the sleeping dog.

Naru growled then pouted. "I know that, and unfortunately, I think he wants me for his _dinner_."

"Nah," Kiba said looking away. "You should thank him actually, because if he hadn't found you, you would've been there on the middle of the village, naked and soaking wet from the rain 3 days ago."

"WHAT!?" Naru yelled, her face going red. "What the fuck! I only traveled for two hours, this place isn't too far from Japan! –" She hesitated, "I think?"

"Actually it is. I think," Kiba explained trying to copy the exact way she said it but it was now with sarcasm. "Naru, have you ever heard of a butterfly garden?"

Naru sighed, completely ignoring her swelling hand then shook her head.

"I totally love your body curves," Kiba complimented. Later on Naru blushed, what did the _boy saw_? She shook her head. "Not saying that I saw anything unnecessary,"

"Ah anyway, Butterfly Garden is where Prince and Princesses meet. It's not real, it's actually a garden of dreams where it takes you to a happy place. I heard it makes you remember things too. Do you remember anything before you came to this World?"

"No." Naru replied. "I tried to remember, but I only heard voices."

"Perfect," Kiba said quietly. "Then you exactly came from the door of Ria Are. She's the one who opens the door that ports you to another dimension or another world. We have to find her, because in every single word, she has a clone that does the same jobs for her. Did you know she's 834 years old? I heard she's immortal. Many people already tried to murder her, but as punishment, she sends them to another world where they can never know their _thing_, if you know what I mean Naru."

"Wait," Naru was confused now. "I don't know what you said."

"Ah, sorry," Kiba apologized quickly. "Here's the thing, you need to be level 5. That's all we need to do to be able to go to the Garden of Sorrow."

Naru blinked, trying to compromise. "Why do we all have levels?"

"It's by influence," Kiba explained right away. "Since this is your first time being here, your automatic influence points is 100. If you meet people like me, and if you remember what you learned from us about another world or anything about this village, you'll earn influence points."

"I hope you know these are all because of –"

"Motherland; yes I know don't worry about it," Kiba cuts her then continued talking afterwards. "Anyway, where was I? Oh that's right, influence. If you die or anything, you won't get buried or anything like that. To be honest, Motherland is like a game. Once you die you have three chances. But since you're a princess you can gain access to anything, like secret passageway. You'll learn on our way to the Garden of Sorrow."

The blonde growled, not getting any of this and she scratched her head for comprehension. "Okay, whatever."

Kiba stood up from his chair and ran towards a cabinet. Later on, the dog jumped out. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"His name is Akamaru."

Naru giggled.

"He sounds like a girl."

The dog barked then growled. "Don't waste your time barking at me boy," Naru warned. "I'm not _worth_ the while."

Akamaru silenced and whined. He ran after his owner afterwards, a machine appeared from the cabinet. Kiba thought for a while and typed something on the keyboard and then hit a button where the cabinet opened.

"Okay, so the first thing we need to do is change your clothing. Once you wear one of these armors, you're probably going to be at Level 12. I've trained these clothes, so I'm guessing they'll work good for you since Sasuke evolved them into a girl's clothing. It's funny, he told me that –"

"Hey, you remembered his name!" Naru exclaimed.

Kiba blinked. "Yes. I guess I did!"

They both smiled at each other and Naru new something good was going to happen between the both of them. Naru moved her hands and forward having Kiba struck by shock.

"What's this for?"

"Friendship. I'm Naru, remember?" she smiled.

"Ah, I certainly accept. I'm Kiba. Kiba Kyouyama."

Naru blinked. "Not Inuzuka?"

He laughed, "My parents divorced. I stayed with my mom, her name's Aoi Kyouyama."

"Really, can we do that here?"

"Yeah."

"Who do you live with now? Where's your mom?"

"She died, I live by myself, well, I don't count Akamaru as a human so yeah."

"Oh," Naru hesitated. She felt guilt swell inside of her and she sighed. "I'm sorry that I asked."

"I don't mind," Kiba replied, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Naru in a friendly manner then tapped on her back. "I think you'll fit on my world just fine."

Naru giggled and her spirit smiled. "Would I, really?"

"Yeah."

"Still, I can't believe you remembered his name…" Naru thought for a moment.

Kiba groaned. "HEY! I'm 28 damnit. Of course I'd forget things."

For moments on, they barked many unnecessary things to each other. Later, Naru was about to pull all of her hairs out. Well, not literally. Akamaru sat there and watched them argue then he whined and laid down. They two idiots didn't even notice the dog getting bored, the atmosphere between each other changed.

Kiba was growled, Naru scowled, and Akamaru barked at the two of them.

They both snapped out and turned back to reality.

"So, where were we?" Naru asked.

Akamaru just shook his cute little head.

* * *

I actually thought this was boring, since it was long. No juicy stuff I guess. LOL. Sorry about that. (: that's all I can write for now, I have to do millions of homework, so I'm giving slow updates :D

I don't really know what else to write so, help me out kaay? It would be REALLY great -mwuah!-

-Writtenxlady


End file.
